


Enough

by todoke



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todoke/pseuds/todoke
Summary: My first EVER oneshot! It's a lazy day at the dorms and Jackson realizes something.





	Enough

It was warm, almost uncomfortably warm but Jackson didn’t dare move a muscle. Somehow, during a lazy afternoon at their dorms, Jinyoung had managed to be pressed up against him. First, it was their elbows, then the side of their arms and now their thighs. Typically, one of them would create space between them again or adjust themselves, but today was different. Neither of them acknowledged it or made any move to change their position.

Jackson was hyper-aware of their touching from the second it happened and he might have moved if he wasn’t up butted up against the arm of the couch, when he sees over Jinyoung doesn’t have much room either as all the boys decided it’d be a good idea to cram on the couch to watch a movie together.

Jackson couldn’t even focus on the film; he was too preoccupied with the tingly sensation he felt with every piece of Jinyoung that touched him. It wasn’t like the two of them had never touched before, they’ve done it a million times… but what has changed is Jackson’s feelings about it all. Something had clicked to him recently, and now just touching Jinyoung’s skin made him nervous.

It was a terrible thing to realize you have a crush on one of your close friends and group mates. There were so many ifs and buts involved and the idea of the other person finding out was a nightmare. What if he didn’t feel the same? Could they still be friends? Would it wreck the group dynamic? Jackson didn’t even want to think about what could happen, maybe it was enough to just enjoy the feeling of his warmth like this.

Jinyoung shifts a little and now his shoulder is over Jackson’s and his arm rests on his leg, just when he thought it was impossible to get any closer than what they were. He could see that the younger male was nodding off, which wouldn’t surprise him in the slightest. It was rare that the boys all got a day off like this and when they did everyone just wanted to sleep it away.

Jackson twists himself a little so Jinyoung isn’t pushed up against his chest as there’s a tiny fear he might hear how fast his heart is racing. It only ends up with Jinyoung comfortably falling into him a bit more with no mind to how Jackson felt about it all. His friend nestles in as if he’s going to stay awhile and Jackson both loathes and loves it at the same time.

Jackson tries to keep his concentration on the television even though he’s completely lost track of what part of the movie they were at. He doesn’t notice the few looks the other members exchange while watching their little scene before them that they’d all been curious about. It’s then that Jackson feels a weight on his chest again and sees that Jinyoung’s eyes have fallen shut with his head leaning against him comfortably.

One slow breath was needed to slow his heart, and maybe another two or three. The position Jackson’s in isn’t overly comfortable but he accepts it as his fate anyway because he knows he wouldn’t change anything about this for the world. If Jinyoung was happily napping on him then it was all worth it. It took everything in him to not reach up and push back the hair that had fallen in Jinyoung’s face. Instead, he just allows his body to relax a little more and tries to stop himself from smiling like an idiot. Yeah. This was enough.


End file.
